


Favourite Tie.

by bringyourguns



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Breathplay, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Till, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringyourguns/pseuds/bringyourguns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard's sexual tastes have always been fairly ordinary, but he finds himself getting enjoyment out of fulfilling some of Till's kinky requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favourite Tie.

**Author's Note:**

> No plot, lots of porn, and a dash of fluff for good measure. There is mild breathplay, in case you missed the tag, so don't read if you're not into that.
> 
> And Till Lindemann in a suit and tie, because DAMN.

Till Lindemann looks irresistible in a suit.

The dark blazer, expertly tailored to accentuate the hard lines of his body, make him look sleek and dangerous like a shark. It makes his powerful shoulders seem even broader, the crisp collar of his dress shirt framing his jaw perfectly. It is pretty much impossible not to stare.

And the tie, well, there are many different uses for those things.

It had taken some persuading to get Till to dress up in formal wear, but he agreed when Richard explained why the tie would come in handy later.

Richard can’t tear his eyes away all night at the meet-and-greet. It is such a contradiction, the way his imposing physical presence commands attention, like some kind of kingpin, at the same time as his body language repels it - gaze lowered, hands crossed.

Till likes to drink at social functions to ease his nerves and the flow of conversation. Richard knows it pains him to make small talk with strangers.

As predicted, Till sets a straight course to the bar as soon as they arrive, orders a glass of whiskey on ice, and shuffles to the edge of the room, flashing polite smiles and shaking hands only out of necessity as he cuts through the crowd as inconspicuously as possible.

He remains in the corner for most of the night, trying not to be noticed. Naturally, it doesn’t really work. 

Richard takes pity on him and decides to assist when he notices Till is cornered by a flock of especially talkative admirers. Till flashes him a covert smile of thanks as Richard expertly diverts some of the attention away.

Thankfully the tension seems to evaporate when the event concludes, and Richard watches Till take a deep breath of cool night air as they leave the venue, visibly rejuvenated by the freedom of the outdoors.

Richard can’t wait to get back to the hotel after stealing glances at Till all evening. He catches Till looking at him in the cab on the way back and knows the same thing is on his lover’s mind.

Before the door to Richard’s hotel room has even shut behind them, he tugs Till toward him roughly by the tie. Till stumbles, caught off guard by Richard’s eagerness, but quickly steadies himself with a hand on Richard’s shoulder.

“Wow,” Till chuckles at Richard’s impatience.

Richard smirks and pulled him in for a kiss.

Their mouths collide hungrily, lips mashing together. Richard feels his teeth click against Till’s when he pulls the other man’s head down to gain more access to his mouth. 

He feels Till wrap a possessive arm around his waist as their tongues fight for dominance, pulling their bodies flush against each other. Hands grasp clumsily at folds of clothing and patches of bared flesh.

Till smells like aftershave and cigarettes and there is a hint of the expensive whiskey he had been sipping earlier on his tongue. His chin, often bristly this time of day, is clean-shaven and smooth. 

Richard sucks Till’s lower lip into his mouth greedily, tugging on it with his teeth, and releases it once it is pleasantly swollen.

“I can’t control myself when you wear this,” Richard tells him, after they separate for air. 

Till laughs, shooting him a ‘no shit’ look.

“I love making you crazy, so I guess I could wear it more often,” Till tells him.

“I guess,” Richard mocks him.

Till reaches up to loosen the tie, still breathing heavily from the excitement of the kiss.

“Leave it,” Richard says, in a tone that never fails to affect Till. 

Till's hands stop immediately, falling to his sides. A flash of understanding sparkles in his clear green eyes.

Richard grabs the end of the tie, wrapping the smooth silk around his knuckles, and leads Till over to the bed with it. He shoves Till backward and he sinks into the mattress, hands folding behind his head.

Richard sheds his suit jacket eagerly, tossing it carelessly on the floor, and climbs on top of Till, seating himself on his groin.

“All night I couldn’t stop thinking about how much I want to fuck you,” Richard confesses breathlessly, one hand slipping between the buttons of Till’s shirt to caress his chest.

“That’s funny, I was thinking about that too,” Till replies with a cocky smile.

“Did you figure out what I was planning to do with this?” Richard asks him, fingering the fabric of the tie. Before Till can reply, he grabs the end and pulled it taut.

He feels Till’s cock respond immediately against his ass.

“I was hoping it was something like this,” Till replies.

“I remembered what you said before,” Richard tells him.

“I thought you weren’t into that,” Till says softly, lowering his gaze.

“I’m into you. And I want to make you feel good,” Richard replies. Still grasping the tie, he leans in to kiss Till. Their tongues meet, lapping at each other.

“So, am I doing it right?” Richard asks, breaking from the kiss.

“Harder,” Till murmurs, looking up at him through his eyelashes, face flushed.

Richard obliges, wielding the tie like the leash of a disobedient dog, and Till’s mouths opened slightly when it cinches harder around his neck. His hips buck upward against Richard, seeking out more pressure, and the black of his pupils expands with arousal.

“Come on Reesh, harder than that,” he demands, brow furrowing.

Richard adds more tension. Till’s upper lip curls in a snarl and his eyes narrow with impatient lust. The erection underneath Richard digs insistently into his upper thigh.

“Hit me,” Till coaxes him. His voice is hoarse, strained by the constricting piece of fabric, and his fists are clenched behind his head.

“No, we’re not doing that,” Richard replies firmly.

He sees disappointment flash across Till’s face.

Richard releases the tie suddenly, climbing off Till. He rises to his feet next to the bed and smooths his shirt. Till looks up at him, a shadow of worry on his features, perhaps scared he has ruined the mood by trying to push Richard farther than he wants to go.

He relaxes visibly when Richard reaches down to stroke the side of his face affectionately.

“I love you,” Richard says softly.

“I love you too,” Till replies automatically, leaning into the curve of Richard’s palm.

Richard withdraws his hand slowly and straightens his posture.

“Now strip,” he orders.

Till makes a noise of approval. He rises quickly from the bed and sheds his clothes, tossing them on top of Richard’s jacket on the floor.

Once naked, he waits for further instruction, standing tall with hands clasped behind his back. There is a fine sheen of sweat on the muscles of his chest, and his hard cock bobs between his legs. The expression on his face is serene.

“Get on your hands and knees on the bed,” Richard instructs. 

Till settles himself into position on the mattress facing Richard, head lowered.

Richard looks down at the closely shorn hair at the back of his neck, the smooth broad expanse of his back, and the enticing curve of his ass.

He unbuckles his belt, unzips his fly, and pulls his hard cock out of his pants.

“Look at me,” Richard says, guiding Till’s chin up gently with one hand.

He looks eager, beautiful eyes wide and attentive.

“You want me to fuck you?” Richard asks.

“Yes, that’s definitely what I want,” Till replies, voice rough with arousal.

“Then you’re going to have to earn it,” Richard tells him. 

Till nods.

“Get my cock ready,” he says, gripping Till’s jaw.

He used one hand to angle his member toward Till’s face. Till’s lips part to accept him, pink tongue visible behind the barrier of his teeth.

Richard enters the willing mouth below him slowly. Till’s lips stretch around his cock as Richard works his way into his throat. The sensation of those full soft lips against his sensitive skin is incredible. Richard releases a low moan without meaning to.

Once Till has taken him as deep as he can, Richard becomes still, holding the back of Till’s head firmly with one hand. 

He listens to the little breaths Till is taking through his nose. He knows Till would stay like this for as long as he wanted, and the thought makes the knot of pleasure inside him tighten.

Richard begins to fuck Till’s mouth, gently at first, hips rocking forward in a slow even rhythm. The wet suction around his cock makes everything else in the universe melt away. 

Before long, his pace quickens unconsciously as the pleasure building in his lower body intensifies. 

“I love your mouth. You’re so good at this,” Richard breathes, hand tightening in Till’s hair.

Till makes a muffled noise of acknowledgement, focused on maintaining the rhythm they had built. His eyes are closed, cheeks hollowed. He looked wholly focused on delivering pleasure to Richard. 

Richard’s thrusts gradually become more aggressive, spurred on by the wet sounds Till’s mouth is making. His hand fists roughly in Till’s hair, forcing him down. Till makes a stifled noise of pleasure, gagged by Richard’s cock, and the vibrations send ripples of ecstasy up through Richard’s body.

Richard’s hips stilled suddenly, cock buried in Till’s throat. His free hand reaches up to pinch Till’s nostrils shut. Till’s body shudders with arousal when he realizes what is happening.

Richard immediately begins a mental count up from one, watching the other man carefully as he denies him air. Paranoid about Till’s safety, he holds his own breath too, so he can be in tune with what Till is experiencing. 

It occurs to him suddenly that, as a swimmer, Till will probably be able to hold his breath for longer than him. His own lungs are starting to burn already.

Richard can feel the other man’s throat muscles tensing and un-tensing around him as he rejects his body’s instincts to free itself. 

He keeps counting. The muscles of Till’s back ripple, slick with sweat. His knuckles whiten, hands gripping the sheets tightly.

Finally, reaching the end of his count, Richard releases his grip on Till and quickly withdraws from his mouth, taking a greedy gulp of air. Till exhales deeply, chest heaving, sweat dripping from his temples. His face is flushed, his eyes shining with moisture, and the cock that hangs between his legs is at full attention despite never being touched.

Adrenaline courses through Richard’s veins. He feels a dizzying mixture of excitement, arousal, and relief that he had been able to fill another one of Till’s requests.

“Fuck me Reesh,” Till pleads, once he can speak again. His voice sounds raw from the punishment his throat had just received.

Richard is happy to oblige. He rises shakily from the bed to fetch a bottle of lube and tosses it on the bed next to Till.

“Get yourself ready for me,” Richard tells him. 

While Till preps himself, Richard sheds his clothes at last, tossing them onto the pile. His body feels hot with arousal.

Till lies back on the pillows behind him and reaches between his legs to coat himself with lube, legs bent at the knee. Richard watches intently, stroking himself. 

After Till works three fingers inside, he looks up at Richard, eyes heavy-lidded with arousal, legs splayed. A few sweaty strands of hair cling to his forehead.

“Please. I want you,” Till breathes.

“I wanna see you fuck yourself first,” Richard tells him, grip on his cock tightening.

Till’s hand between his leg begins to move he works his fingers in and out. His brow furrows with concentration on the sensations his fingers are causing and the muscles of his stomach clench.

Richard makes Till wait just a little bit longer, pleasuring himself as he watches, even though he is desperately eager to fuck. The sight of Till prone on the bed, mouth open with arousal, slick fingers playing with himself is unbelievably hot.

“Hands and knees,” Richard says finally, when he can’t take it any more. Till rolls over quickly, hands sinking into the soft mattress.

Richard prefers fucking Till face to face so he can watch the helpless expressions his lover makes while those expressive eyes cloud with pleasure, but he knows Till prefers the animalistic feeling of being taken from behind when they are playing rough.

Richard tears open the condom wrapper, discarding it on the ground. He rolls the thin piece of latex over his cock and climbs onto the bed behind Till, moving into position.

He grabs the bottle of lube next to Till, pouring some into his hand, and slicks his cock with it. 

The head of his cock brushes gently against Till’s ass as he aligns it. Till turns his head sideways to look back at Richard, eyes dark with lust.

Needing no further encouragement, Richard places one hand on Till’s ass and uses the other to guide himself in. He pushes gently past the ring of muscle that stretches to accommodate him. 

Till takes a deep breath as Richard enters him, exhaling through his nose, and Richard’s cock slides deeper inside, pulled in by Till’s muscles. The tight silky heat of his body grips Richard snugly. 

Till’s body shudders and he bites back a groan once Richard is buried in him to the hilt, head sinking below his shoulders. 

Richard begins to thrust, leaning over Till with one hand splayed against his back to steady himself. He can hear the soft grunts of pleasure Till is trying to hold back as he slowly increases his pace.

“Come on, do it harder,” Till demands.

Richard snaps his hips forward in response, plunging deep and withdrawing again, watching his cock glide in and out of his lover.

“Fuck,” Richard pants, breathing heavily with an open mouth.

Their thighs slap together as Richard pounds into him violently. The pleasure is making his mind feel hazy.

Till makes a loud groan when Richard angles his thrusts to reach his prostate, and Richard nearly comes accidentally because of the sound. 

He slows himself momentarily, intent on making Till come before himself.

Once he regains control, he places a hand on the back of Till’s neck, forcing him down, and Till collapsed to his elbows. 

Till’s body rocks forward with each buck of Richard’s hips. His hair hangs in his eyes, and the muscles of his biceps coil as he struggled to keep himself propped up.

“Reesh - so good,” Till gasps.

Leaning forward, Richard reaches underneath Till to grab his cock and begins to pump it in time with his thrusts. Till makes a strangled, blissful sound, muffled by the pillow.

“Come for me,” Richard breathes, lips brushing against the back of Till’s neck. 

Till’s whole body stiffens, muscles tightening around Richard’s cock. He moans Richard’s name into the pillow as the orgasm tears through his trembling body, and his hands grasp at the pillow helplessly. Richard feels Till spill over his hand. 

The sight of Till breathless and spent beneath him is more than Richard can handle.

His back arches, gripping Till’s hips tightly, and with one final thrust he tumbles over the edge, crying out with pleasure as he follows his lover into oblivion. 

His cock pulses inside the warm grip of Till’s ass and the muscles of his legs go weak. He collapses over top of Till’s sweaty back.

Richard’s weight is too much for Till’s spent body to bear and they sink to the bed together, limbs tangled, Richard’s cock still inside Till.

They are both still for a moment, other than their chests, which rise and fall rapidly in sync with each other.

When Richard catches his breath, he leans forward to nuzzle the back of Till’s neck and places a kiss on his shoulder. He can taste the salt of Till’s sweat on his lips.

He can feel the pounding of Till’s heart underneath his palm, and his fingers curl possessively into the hair on Till’s chest.

Till cocks his head sideways to look at Richard, eyes glazed with post-orgasmic bliss. He studies Richard’s face, the corners of his mouth turning up in a small smile.

“I love you so much Reesh,” he said softly, covering Richard’s hand on his chest with his own. Calloused fingertips brushed gently over Richard’s knuckles.

“I love you too,” Richard replies, resting his cheek between Till’s shoulder blades.

They lay like that for several minutes, bodies sluggish with exertion.

“Was it what you wanted?” Richard asks tentatively after a while.

“Yes,” Till murmurs.

“Good,” Richard smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at last. Life has been beyond hectic.


End file.
